


To Save And Be Saved

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Freedom, Gen, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo is defeated and Law needs more than a moment to think about the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save And Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> more 10 days of lawlu! based on the prompt for day 2: Freedom//Savior

Law was lying flat on the ground, his eyes towards the clear blue sky – now devoid of the birdcage that had been trapping the entire island for so long.

“You're free now,” Luffy said, simply, flopping down next to him.

Law couldn't believe it. It hadn't even sunk in yet that Doflamingo was defeated.

“You saved me,” he mumbled, not looking at the other pirate.

“What are you talking about?” Luffy asked, an obvious frown in his voice. “You saved yourself.”

Law just gave a wry laugh and then fell back into silence while he listened to Rebecca scoot over so Luffy could lean on her.

“Can you move?” she asked and he didn't know if she meant Luffy or him, but either way the answer was no at this point.

Law felt like all his limbs were filled with lead; heavy and unmovable, like he was being submerged in water. And wasn't that just ironic? The smell of parts of the city burning around them didn't help either, as Law was forced to take shallow breaths through his mouth, to keep the unwanted flashbacks at bay..

It didn't feel like a victory. It felt like losing everything all over again and suddenly Law could feel a pressure in his chest that had nothing to do with the smoke.

He didn't want to mourn Doflamingo.

He wouldn't.

But this had been his last connection to Corazón and he would mourn that, would miss him all over again.

He hadn't saved anyone, let alone himself. He hadn't even been able to make good on his promise to avenge Corazón, hadn't managed to do the one thing that had kept him going for the past decade.

Maybe he was free. But that freedom had also rid him of his purpose.

He was glad that for the moment he had nothing else to do than just lie here, defeated in his exhaustion, because he wasn't sure he knew how to swim back to the surface of the guilt he was drowning in.

The silence carried on and Law wasn't sure how long they had been there, staring at the sky and the freedom that lay beyond, when he thought of something and said it before he could think better of it.

“I'm glad you're here with me.”

He expected Luffy to laugh but instead there was another beat of silence with no discernible reaction before he felt Luffy's fingertips brush against his good arm.

“I'm glad to be here,” Luffy said. “And I'm glad you're still here.”

Law's heart almost missed a beat at that sentence and its implications.

“Well, I can't go anywhere, can I?” he asked and tried to mask how croaky his voice was all of a sudden.

There was some shuffling next to him and when he turned his head to look over Luffy had somehow managed to get back to his feet with a bit of help from Rebecca, despite what Law knew had to be bone-deep exhaustion. He stumbled two steps towards Law and then, swaying in place unsteadily, extended a hand towards him.

Law took it and let himself be pulled up. “Thank you,” he said, and meant so much more than this simple gesture.

But Luffy understood. “You saved me, I saved you,” he shrugged. “No more debts. We're equal.” He hadn't let go of Law's hand yet.

“I didn't see it that way in the first place,” Law said. “You were never in my debt. I saved you because that's what I do.”

“Whatever you say, surgeon of death,” Luffy grinned but sobered uncharacteristically quick, tightening his grip around Law's hand. “I guess that's what we both do, then.”

“I guess it is,” Law echoed.

The smile returned to Luffy's face. “Let's go find the others.”

And Law let himself be pulled along.

**Author's Note:**

> shhh is it just me or is this kinda lord of the rings?


End file.
